


[Podfic] The Shadow Over England by La Reine Noire

by CompassRose



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Henry VI Part 1 - Shakespeare, Henry VI Part 2 - Shakespeare, Henry VI Part 3 - Shakespeare, Richard III - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coronavirus mention, Elder God, Eldritch Horrors, Gen, Lovecraftian, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Very Dramatic Readings, do not repost to another site/app, freetalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Joan la Pucelle calls spirits from the vasty deep... and they come.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] The Shadow Over England by La Reine Noire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shadow Over England](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200827) by [La Reine Noire (lareinenoire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareinenoire/pseuds/La%20Reine%20Noire). 



> I bring a book of mysterious provenance bound both in leather from some unknown beast and in chains for La Reine Pucelle, for writing this work and offering blanket permission for transformative works. How delicious, to be for a while this alternate Richard, doing what others will not dare!
> 
> This box, carved with strange and horrid designs, is a gift for lavenderfrost, without whom I might never have discovered this story. I advise you not to open it.

****  
cover art by lavenderfrost.  
this cover art is the entire reason I found this piece to record; learn more in her exciting series of cover art design essays, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156175)

intro and outro music: [**Dark Crow**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1064239/dark-crow), by Dawid Jaworski on Jamendo  
also used: **Flying Free (sting)** by the Jingle Punks [from the Youtube Audio Library](Youtube%20Audio%20Library)

Listen or download here:  
**[The Shadow Over England:](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zXcrlxeL1hEKzi42LyH2QChcZrCTiron)** a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)  
google lured away by the awful whispers of unspeakable things? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
